


When I'm With You

by Jetred93



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Admissions, Feelings, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Meditation, Omnic, Other, commision one shot, cyborg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 16:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18479626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetred93/pseuds/Jetred93
Summary: This is a commissions request!I hope who ever reads this enjoys it and I hope for the person who paid me and requested it is happy with the result***please read ending notes***





	When I'm With You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commissions request!   
> I hope who ever reads this enjoys it and I hope for the person who paid me and requested it is happy with the result   
> ***please read ending notes***

A mountain out of the way, hidden from the people, home to the unknown and land of the beautiful.    
Grass cushiony soft with beautiful shades of green, complimented with scattered daises of white and buttercups of yellow.   
The sound of silence only to be disturbed by the flutter of soft powered wings.    
Butterflies replaced with moths as the sky dimmed with the sun coruscating across the distant mountains along the horizon.    
A fresh smell of nature at its finest, relaxing the body and soul as the night approaches and the moon light greets.  

The perfect place for a certain  omnic monk to unwind and lay his wires to rest. 

Every Friday night at the exact same time Zenyatta would make his way to the top of the sacred land to recharge his non-human structure in the form of meditation. 

The monk sat crossed legged at the edge of the mountain and embraced the serenity c oursing through him. 

When Zenyatta wasn’t helping the Overwatch team fighting against the world's biggest crises and keeping his team safe he had other things to deal with, other things on his mind. Problems that not any normal  omnic would have, but Zenyatta was different from every other wired machine, he had a heart and soul, thoughts to keep his actions in check and a conscience to remind him he was a cursed  omnic who was experimented on to become almost human. 

Secrets that the monk had promised himself to take to the grave of how he was more than just a bot to be used by humans, how he was the key and treasure to most openings of worldwide planned disasters w hich w as broken when he met a certain ninja, a ninja who became his student, light in a dark room and made him feel the most alive. 

Each day that went by he found it harder and harder to process the data in which he felt, feelings he doesn’t remember computing. These feelings were almost eating him alive and causing him to slip out of  omnic character in front of his team mates and show human like characteristics 

The ninja in question was the only person who knew the real Zenyatta, knew his past, floors, insecurities but better yet, knew his greatness and successions.

“master?” 

Zenyatta almost jumped out of his metal frame when he heard  Genji call out to him, he turned to see the ninja making his way up the mountain and towards him with a confused expression 

“is everything okay? You normally like to come here to meditate by yourself on Fridays. I was shocked when you asked me to meet you here”  

Genji spoke half out of breath from the long walk and climb to the top of the sacred land 

“I’m glad you could make  it; I am fine as you can see”

The monk floated up in to his normal stance and spun around in a circle to prove a point 

“I invited you because I believe that you... that you have over worked yourself recently, a body is a temple and should be well looked after”

Zenyatta added as he turned away from his student and sat back on the edge.  Genji raised a brow in confusion but walked over to his ma s ter a nd sat beside him 

“thank you master”

The Japanese male bowed slightly before looking out at the  view before him 

The two sat in silence as they watched the sun set and completely disappear right before their eyes. It would have been completely dark where they were if it wasn’t for  Genji’s cyborg body working as a torch in the pitch black 

“Master--”

“Genji--”

“oh errr... sorry, you go”

Genji looked at the now floating monk 

“okay... well, I did in fact invite you up here for a reason”

Zenyatta looked down sadly 

“what is it? What's wrong?”

Genji stood and took a step closer to the floating monk worried as Zenyatta was giving off signals of stress 

“I... I... I can’t be your master anymore.”

The monk stated brokenly 

A moment went by in silence before Zenyatta lifted his head up to look his student in the eyes. However, what he saw broke his  omnic heart as the ninja in front of him looked hurt with a quivering bottom lip and furrowed brows 

“Genji--”

“why?! What did I do? Did I dishonour you somehow? Have I done something wrong? I can put it right! I promise! I’ll do anything, I’ll punish myself! I’ll... I’ll---”

“stop.”

Genji instantly silenced  himself  and looked at Zenyatta with bleeding eyes, the monk almost looking broken himself 

“I can’t be your master anymore... because... because... it’s not right!”

The monk unexpectedly yelled out before retreating in on himself

“ what’s not right? I don’t understand... tell me what I can do ! I’ll do anything!”

Genji almost begged 

“Genji... please calm down---”

“no!! How can I calm down when you suddenly spring this upon me?! I can't just go along with this as if it’s nothing! There must be a reason you don’t want to be my master anymore”

“it’s not that I don’t want to be”

“then what?”

“it's because!!... because... because it’s wrong for a master to have feelings for their student!”

Zenyatta burst out before being able to stop himself and he stared at the stunned ninja in front of him. 

If the  omnic could blush at this very moment then he would be beetroot red by now. 

“I’m sorry  Genji , I should never have said anything... I must have malfunctioned... or maybe I have some wires crossed that I need to get Winston to take a look at” 

The monk shook his head before turning away and floating off. That was until he was stopped suddenly with a warm grip around his wrist, he turned to see  Genji holding on to him whilst looking down at the ground 

“Zen... I’m the one who should apologize.”

“no. You don’t need to... I understand the situation I’m in, I am an  omnic after all... I should never have developed these feelings towards you and I am ashamed that---”

“I like you too.”

Genji interrupted the blabbering monk and stunned his circuit 

“wh... what?  Genji , I’m an  omnic ... you can’t possibly---”

“you're not just an  omnic . You’re my saviour, the reason I’m alive, the reason I can fight the way I can, the person who believed in me, my soul! You gave me a new place to live and a home. You took me in on your own accord, no one asked you to do that. You’re not just an  omnic ... you’re my best friend... and I couldn’t be more thankful to have met someone like  you. I... I too have been confused and conflicted because... I thought I liked you too but... the moment you said you couldn’t be my master no longer... I realised... I don’t like you”

Genji squeezed Zenyatta’s wrist tighter and began shaking holding back tears. The monk looked at the ninja with complete heart break at his students' words 

“oh... err... okay, please let me go... I should go---”

“I don’t like you... because... I’m in love with you Zenyatta” 

Genji looked up with tears streaming down his cheeks and a massive smile plastered across his face. Zenyatta’s whole body was in shook by the ninja’s ad mission that he couldn’t move an inch or say a word, he just looked at the male with so many unprogrammed emotions rushing through his wires, bolts, cogs and circuit board that he didn’t know how to compute. 

“Genji... I---”

The monk was cut off by  Genji pulling him closer to him, the ninja placed his hand at the side of Zenyatta’s face with a smile before leaning in slowly and pressing a gentle yet passionate kiss upon the monk's cold steal lips. Zenyatta in a state of shock still, didn’t pull away; in  fact, his eyes closed and he mirrored the ninja’s movements 

Genji hummed a satisfied moan as the feeling of the cold steal against his lips was what he ha d been longing for for quite some time now. He pulled Zenyatta’s body in closer to his own and placed his other hand on the monk's waist 

“ heeeek ...  eeep ...di... di... peep” 

Genji pulled back in shock and looked at the monk baffled

“what... what was that noise just then?” 

The ninja asked with an amazed smile, Zenyatta looked at his student in shock and embarrassment before looking away and to the ground bashfully 

“I... I have not heard my system make that noise before” 

The monk admitted 

Genji chuckled to himself with a glazed blush across his cheek before looking at Zenyatta lovingly 

“I’ve never been in this sort of situation before. Feelings aren’t my forte and... well... I know that... I love you too Genji. Will you accept me---”

“of course! The real question is do you accept me?!”

The Japanese male looked at his love interested almost bleedingly, hoping that he wasn’t going to wake up and this all just be a dream. 

“you need to remember, I’m an omnic”

“and I’m a cyborg ninja”

Genji shrugged with a cheeky smile. Zenyatta began to chuckle robotically before he stopped and looked at his old student with love in his facial lights 

“I want... to be with you”

“yes!!”

Genji jumped in joy and threw his arms around the  omnic monk in happiness, Zenyatta jolted from the sudden action but softened up and rested against the male in ease as he hugged him back 

The two shared a moment under the moon light, together in each other's arms. Not much was said but having the hold of one another was love spoken louder than words.  Genji was the first to pull away as he looked at the monk with a saddened smile 

“your cold” 

The Japanese male rubbed his hands up and down either of Zenyatta’s arms 

“am I? I can’t feel the cold”

The  omnic chuckled slightly and became rather bashful as his student love interest was already acting like a true boyfriend would

“Zenyatta, will you spend the night in my room? Nothing sexual! I just don’t want to leave your side right now” 

“of course”

Genji smiled at Zenyatta’s answer and laced his fingers within the monks before they set off back to base with the ninja’s cyborg body light leading the way 

In the ninja’s room  Genji was frantically rushing around picking up odd bits of clothing, rubbish from the floor and just generally cleaning up to make the place look a little more presentable. However, Zenyatta sat on the edge of the bed watching the ninja dash around the room thinking to himself that he’s seen the room in a much worse state then what it’s in now. 

“okay! I think I’m done—wha? What are you doing?” 

Genji asked shocked as he saw Zenyatta remove most of his clothing

“oh, is this not appropriate? I don’t sleep with clothes so...”

“ahhh... no... no... well... ah”

“from your reaction and being around humans most of my life... I’m realising that maybe I should be clothed? Or maybe you just undress too?” 

Zenyatta suggested innocently with a shrug and  Genji stood stunned trying not to blush 

“if I do... I don’t think I would be able to reframe from touching you” 

“what’s wrong with touching me?” 

The monk looked down at his own body in confusion, Genji quickly waved his arms in front of himself and shook his head 

“n... no! Nothing... I just---”

“let’s just get in to bed? It's late and you have a mission tomorrow” 

Zenyatta’s master side seeping through as he ordered  Genji to bed, but this time it was different. This time they both get to share a bed with one another. 

As they both crawled under the blanket  Genji moved in close to the  omnic and draped one arm over him reluctantly, Zenyatta smiled and shuffled himself back so that he was leaning against the ninja’s chest. Warmth radiated from the Japanese male as he pulled the  omnic in closer and sighed in satisfaction    

“now I feel complete”

Genji admitted 

“not like an outcast?”

Zenyatta spoke with a slight chuckle in his voice 

“never, not when I’m with you” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it   
> I am currently taking requests for commission one shots   
> Cheap prices and open to write everything and anything, including any fandom and your OC's if you wish   
> For more information please check out my tumblr page jetred93   
> or if you don't use tumblr i also have a twitter that you can DM me on which is @HaikyuuTrash11   
> i hope to hear from you   
> thank you for reading!   
> <3


End file.
